


三人成行

by shikicross



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikicross/pseuds/shikicross
Summary: 这是个ABO的皮法梅，不吃的话别点，自动退出，三个人在里奥发情期没羞没臊的生活。





	1. 前奏

**Author's Note:**

> 试阅

法布雷加斯背靠着一堆枕头，大脑像是高速行驶的列车，过于负荷，他近乎膜拜地望着那个坐在他身上的人，对方才吹干不久的头发已经被汗水浸湿三三两两的并作一缕，从来晒不黑的白皙肌肤因为不可言说的剧烈运动染成诱人的粉红，他一边用手驻在法布雷加斯抬起给他支撑的大腿上，另一只手握着自己兴致高昂急于解脱的阴茎。法布雷加斯着迷地盯着对方在自己身上起起伏伏，对方持续着的轻声软语和交合部位清晰可闻的泠泠水声宛如一支乐曲摄取了他全副的心声，原本性别中应该最不受影响的他，在这刻如同被塞壬引诱的水手，只愿随着那条人鱼走向欲望的深海。  
他忍不住包住对方的手接管了那人的伙计，用了点力顺着阴茎的纹路来回律动，另一只手伸进对方湿滑的发间抓住目标准确地吻了上去，勾着对方还没反应过来的舌头一同共舞。他能听到对方发出窒息般被噎住的呻吟，而那温暖湿热的小穴也瞬间收紧，像是主人垂死间的挣扎。  
“里奥，里奥，天啊，我好想你”他呼唤着那个名字，恨不得把满腔爱意刻进那几个字里，又因为言语无法表达他爱意的万分之一而急躁烦闷，唯一的解药就是他面前的人，里奥.梅西。  
而事情究竟是怎么发展到这一步就要回到几个小时前了。

法布雷加斯喜欢每年的下半年，喜欢欧冠到来的时候。不单单欧冠是一年中举足轻重的赛事，还有另一个原因，他有机会见到自己的爱人们。每到这个时候总是比其他的时间有几率碰面，毕竟在英国内转飞机也好驱车也罢都比赶去巴塞罗那节省时间。今天也不例外，在跟两人确定了行程后，他便早早的去了主队球场等待观看比赛。 

意外的是首发里奥没有上场，而面对对方442阵型，固若金汤的后防线，巴萨一时间也难以攻破，比赛就这么僵持着。巴萨一直试图在两边拉扯防线，但对方简直就是要在禁区垒出一道高墙。变化在下半场发生，对方一次闪电般的长传几乎是在自家半场就送到巴萨禁区而巴萨还没能够撤回压在对方半场的人马，短暂的几十秒巴萨城门失守落后一球。

要出事，法布雷加斯的第一个反应，他根本不敢去回想自家Omega的反应，没有人可以像里奥那样，正常运动员都会争强好胜，在他们这个职业上没有任何人会不渴求胜利。但Leo对于胜利的渴望是不同的，少时就在一起的经历让他比任何人都直观感受到那种追求胜利的纯粹。但究竟为什么里奥没有首发，就在昨晚的电话，里奥还很快乐的期待着比赛。终于就在比赛还剩着十几分钟的时候，里奥表情严肃的替补上场。然后比赛的气氛就开始改变，他站在那就吸引了对手几个球员的注意，毕竟谁也不敢让梅西毫无防备的在自家禁区闲庭漫步。可是更讨厌的事情发生了，梅西朝中场后撤，开始策划一轮轮的进攻，巴萨像是在那瞬间被画龙点睛，凌厉必现。

随着锐利的哨音划破嘈杂人声，比赛结束，而巴萨也在最后补时阶段凭借着MSN一记完美的配合进球了，目前1:1打平，从结果上看巴萨虽然没能拿到三分，但暂时拿到了客场进球的优势。不过，这个结果对法布雷加斯而言就不那么美妙了，赢球的里奥是你穷经想象里最甜美的小天使，予求予取，输掉比赛的他则是一片冰天雪地，而达成平局吧……他就成了一个最固执棘手的小混蛋了。他只期望对方能因为久别重逢而分散一部分注意力。就在他准备去到场外等两人出来时，他接到了杰拉德的电话。

“杰里，有什么事吗？”

“塞斯克，你能直接进来吗，进到更衣室来，我们有一点小问题。”

一直到他气喘吁吁冲到更衣室门口，他都没想好到底是掐死杰拉德还是给那个小混蛋屁股上狠狠几巴掌。在更衣室门外的巴萨球员不多，大部分人应该已经收拾好了去了门口等待的大巴，留守的只有几名队长。

安德烈斯看见他过来简单的拍了拍他的肩，他顾不上跟老友寒暄焦急的问：“怎么样了，杰拉德才说了几句就挂电话了。”

“你放心，没有那么吓人，抑制剂和阻隔贴片都在起效，本来也还没到他的热潮期，这次只是没想到会突然被狂热球迷袭击，但大部分的诱导素都被马斯切挡了正着，队医也马上就进行了紧急处理，但是你知道，多少还是会有影响，所以直到紧急处理生效我们才让他上场。”

说到这里在场的众人不由无奈的相视一笑，因为这种突如其来的事件结果被迫在替补席做了三分之二的比赛时间，里奥会变得多难缠……

听到里奥问题不大，法布雷加斯悬在心口的石头终于留下来，他感激的看向马斯切拉诺，要是当时没有这个人，后果就真难以想象了“谢谢，马斯切。”

阿根廷人走了过来轻轻锤了下他的肩膀：“他是我的队友和朋友，分内的事。”，马斯切拉诺也是beta，当他看见那个混蛋拿着瓶喷雾一样的东西冲着身边的里奥跑过来时，他第一反应就是把人拉到自己身后，然后他就被喷了一脸的水，那见鬼的诱导素只让他想打喷嚏，真是味道浓郁到想吐。安保人员冲出来把那个对方球队的狂热球迷制服住，而他们这边则是一下子炸成了马蜂窝，同为beta的哈维立马招呼队医赶过来同时脱掉里奥稍许被溅到的外套，朝远处丢出去。马斯切拉诺也是立刻尽可能远离了里奥，这时候由衷的庆幸巴萨是一支由多数beta组成的球队，球员和队医自发围成一个圈把自家唯一的Omega护在里面，仅有的几个alpha则在旁边拉住皮克，以防他因为伤人被抓。他和里奥是一对的事大家都知道。

虽然处理及时但不得不说里奥本身的热潮也是还有半个月就快到了，保险起见队医还是不准他首发上场，必须观察下等待抑制剂生效再上场。飞来横祸，球队不得不临时调整上阵。

队内只有梦三时期的老人知道实际情况，与里奥在一起的除了皮克还有法布雷加斯。谨慎起见他们让大家都先上车等着法布雷加斯赶过来，皮克和他们还要去处理这次事件的后续，采访发布会之类的事，所以他们只能先把人交给法布雷加斯。

哈维拍着法布雷加斯后背，示意他先进去：“里奥正在情绪上，皮克也是状态不好，你带着里奥先去你家，我们这边处理完，再让皮克直接去找你，队里我们已经替他们俩请好假了，队医的意思这次的热潮可能还是会提前，里奥本来就是在易感期，这个就你们三个解决了。”

里奥作为Omega，自然要去面对这种每隔三个月就要来一次的热潮问题，处于赛程考虑，他一般选择用药物控制度过，但长期这样对身体不好，于是一年内还是有两次热潮期他会不避开，这次欧冠本来是打定主意在休赛期让法布雷加斯来巴塞罗那的，但计划永远赶不上变化。

法布雷加斯谢过几人，敲门报了身份就推门进去了，门后的情景倒是与想象中不一样，皮克坐在另一条长凳，表情一言难尽，像是被气狠了又不好揍那个小混蛋。小混蛋则双手抱膝头埋在膝盖上，身上披着个毯子。

关门的声音打破了室内无声对质，杰拉德看见是他，倒像是松了口气，起身走了过来把他拉进怀中，亲了下额头，凑近法布雷加斯耳边：“你搞定他吧，我现在情绪不对再待下去我怕吵起来，你哄哄他，这边事情一完我就去找你们。”

“嗯，你自己也注意点，不要在一会的发布会闹出事。”法布雷加斯头靠在杰拉德颈部，虽然beta天生对气味不敏感，但他一点也没有闻到对方的信息素：“队医也给你打针了？”

“队里的alpha一人一针，附赠贴片，我这会贴片揭下来都跟半阳0痿一样，估计过几个小时才会好，里奥那边队医说可能深夜会开始进入热潮，如果我回来的晚，你照顾他。”

“我知道啦，去吧。”

“嗯，我爱你，回家见”

法布雷加斯闻言，露出一个笑容看着对方出去，然后心神全放在那个从进来就像个鸵鸟一样埋着不肯起来的人。他走过去分开腿跨坐里奥身侧，抬手把人揽进怀里，里奥僵了一秒就放松开，抬头自发的拱进beta的脖颈处。

“累了吗，要不要回家？”虽然更衣室只有他们两个，但始终算不上一个合适的地方处理问题，尤其里奥不喜欢跟人讨论失利之后的情况，这种事情跟拆炸弹差不多了，一旦哪句话说错，里奥并不会跟你去争辩，只是会变成一个更加阴沉抑郁的家伙。皮克跟他起什么争执，法布雷加斯也不难想象，无非是这件事不是你的错，这种小概率极端事件，而另一个人会立马反驳，他的状态没问题，他可以更早的去上场，他能帮上忙，一旦提到这点想想也知道保护欲爆棚alpha会怎么说，

几分钟之后，里奥才终于开口：“我想回家。”

法布雷加斯的下巴抵着里奥的头顶：“嗯，车在外面了，走吧，要抱吗？”

“不要，上次你肌肉拉伤了。”

“哦……”

 

tbc


	2. 序曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章法梅

第二章：序曲  
法布雷加斯直接把人带到了床上，在那个时候他还没太多不必要的想法，只是一路回来的路上见对方了无生趣扒在车窗，心疼地紧。于是回到家就赶紧把人换了睡袍抱进宽敞柔软的大床。  
里奥一进到床里就开始了类似筑巢一般的行为，自发地钻进被窝里面，床上放着七八个枕头也被他团在了身边。Omega的天性，对于触摸的渴望，越接近发情期就越发无助想要藏起来的原始习惯。法布雷加斯端着一杯水坐到床边，里奥这个时期不一定吃得进东西，Omega在发情期即将到来的几个小时会食欲下降，身体开始做准备。里奥就着法布雷加斯的手喝完水又躺回床上，一言不发的望着beta。  
法布雷加斯没法继续接受那种目光，眷恋、恳求、信任，他可以为了那个目光做任何事，很多年以前他就知道，他没办法对着那双眼睛说不。他伸手轻轻盖在里奥的脸上，感觉对方的睫毛细细刷在手心，痒痒的连带心都酥麻了。另一只手撕下对方腺体上的贴片，俯下身啄吻着那一小块的皮肤，感受着对方目前还带着果酒的香甜信息素，再过几个小时这里会发出陈年佳酿的味道，沁人心脾，他含着那小块皮肤低语：“睡吧，没关系，等你醒过来我就在这。”  
里奥没有挣开对方的手，只是揪着法布雷加斯让男人也进到被窝里，压上半个身子，一条腿也滑进了对方腿间整个人攀了上去。法布雷加斯放松的感受着里奥喷在自己颈间有节奏的呼吸，手漫不经心的抚摸着里奥的背，更多的时候留恋在对方有一点点肿起的腺体，脑海却乱糟糟。  
他想不起来他们三个人是怎么开始的，是少年时就道不明白的感情，还是那几年回归后的失而复得，这么多年过去人生半数的时间都是跟这两个人在一起，三个人之间经由时间织出一张厚密而结实的网。不是没有过争执冷战的时候，少年心性，世界又那么嘈杂，他们也不过是其中飘荡的小船，他和皮克远走英格兰，在远离家乡的地方互相取暖却也分崩离析过。而当他听闻杰拉德和里奥在一起，一时之间他不知道他的嫉妒究竟是对谁。走到今日这一步的是谁呢，是在那一年的转会风波时，给他打电话告诉他，很想他，想他们一起打球的里奥；还是在他回去后毫无芥蒂冲上来拥抱他的杰拉德，还是在宿舍撞破他们俩做爱，里奥用带着高潮余韵后特有的声音请他留下，而杰拉德也用势在必得的眼神凝视着他，他根本无力挣脱。从那之后他们就在一起了。不能说一帆风顺，但自始至终也没想过分开。  
就在他还杂七杂八想着的时候，他注意到身上趴着的那人开始不自在的挪动，颈间的呼吸也变得杂乱，是开始了吗？  
“里奥？”  
“嗯，嗯……”里奥没有说话，只是含糊的咕噜着，他慢慢的调整自己，让自己骑上beta的一条腿，慢条斯理地磨蹭着下身。  
法布雷加斯心领神会的伸出手撩开睡袍一角来到Omega饱满的翘臀，却没有直接进入只是抚摸着穴口的皮肤，感受着那渐渐溢出的液体，不紧不慢的玩弄着，像是不知道他的动作让里奥猛地呼吸一僵。注意到beta的恶趣味，里奥不满意地咬住对方的脖子，磨牙般含着那块软肉，奶凶奶凶逼着对方认真点，有没有道理啊，他可是进入发情期的人。他能感受到后穴滑出的液体，阴茎也在磨蹭中变硬。估计要不了几分钟就会从头部的裂缝滴滴答答流出体液，身体深处的那个器官开始一抽一抽的绞痛，他会很快丧失现在的清明，变成一个只想挨操的Omega。对此里奥倒是没什么特别不满，说实话他不讨厌性爱相反，他挺享受的，只是这种黏黏腻腻又毫无理智可言，每次发情期过后连续两三天他都会浑身无力，就有点烦人了。可是现在塞斯克还不好好的跟他做，已经有点理智出走的人完全没注意到自己有什么任性的地方，不满地开口：“塞斯克！啊——”  
几乎是在被叫到名字的瞬间，法布雷加斯就把左手食指插进了里奥的后穴，像是捅开一个汁水饱满的葡萄，体液顺着手指流出，不太担心里奥发情期承受能力，对于他一个指头绰绰有余相反可能还因为馋了甜头而越发饥渴。  
“虽然我知道你的身体会在发情期变得饥渴缠人，但里奥，你知道你里面有多舒服吗，温暖细腻——”  
里奥是在听不下去了，红着脸爬起身凑上去吻住对方，再让塞斯克说下去他真的会羞死的。送到你嘴边的东西，你会不吃吗？法布雷加斯当然不会拒绝，他用右手捧住里奥后脑不准他推开，左手加了一根指头进去，分开双指，坏心眼的碾磨着敏感内壁却偏偏避开那一处。但效果可丝毫不差，他们的吻变得黏腻火辣，偶尔泄露出Omega带着哭腔的呜咽，然而他根本停不下来，他知道自己在作弄热潮的里奥，知道只靠手指对方得到的快感不过隔靴搔痒，却又想看到里奥为他变得更狂乱一点。他搅动着对方湿泞的后穴，感觉到里奥结实的大腿夹紧他的胯部，终于里奥承受不了气喘吁吁地挣扎开，拉着他的手摸上自己的勃起：“想射，赛斯克。”含糊着的呻吟比什么都让人沉醉。  
法布雷加斯顺势来到里奥的脖颈，用舌头描绘着对方的喉结，嘴唇膜拜着肌肤的纹路，在洁白无瑕的画布上留下点点痕迹：“要插进去吗，还是帮你含出来？”  
“明知故问。”里奥扬起脖子露出更大的空间给法布雷加斯，手伸进对方的发间揪了下。  
不以为然的法布雷加斯完全不在意那轻微的刺疼，这会除了里奥没有什么能让他分神：“要换个姿势吗？”  
“不要，这样就很好，”才说着，里奥就哆嗦着感觉对方又塞进一根手指像是确定他足够润滑，三根手指恣意撑开他的肠壁，带着点颤音的呻吟不受控制的露出，他下意识想咬住下唇停下那个声音，听着手指翻搅引出的水声就够让人难为情。  
法布雷加斯当然注意到里奥的这一举动，立刻将空闲着的手指放进对方的嘴里解救出可怜的唇瓣，他有时候真的不明白里奥，可以像现在这样大大方方扶着他的阴茎慢慢一寸寸吞下，却会因为呻吟害羞。他一边玩弄着里奥的唇舌，一边不敢错过一个细节看着对方在他的阴茎上研磨这自己，同时操弄着他的两张嘴。他完全沉迷在这种快感中，另一只手松松搭在里奥的翘臀，把节奏交由里奥掌控。  
他是beta，尺寸没有杰拉德那个alpha混账大，但明显足够满足里奥。里奥认真吮吸着嘴里的手指，感受着身体那种被充满的妙不可言，虽然beta并不能彻底解决一个Omega的热潮问题，但天啊这依然让他爽的想哭，而事实眼泪也从他的眼角不受控制的溢出。不知疲倦的重复着抽插动作，然而从一开始慢条斯理慢慢到现在乱了步调，才抽出些许，他就受不了那种空虚急切的又沉下身子吞进法布雷加斯火热的硬挺，而任由他掌控节奏的法布雷加斯也开始加入这场舞蹈，他下压时对方会配合的抬腰，而在碰到某一点他整个人不由自主哆嗦了下，对方更是乐此不疲的对准那处，搭在臀部的手也紧握住他的侧腰，明天会留下淤青吧，这么想着的同时他越发激动起来：“塞斯克！啊啊，不要……哈啊，嗯”  
法布雷加斯抽出手指听着对方不再费心掩饰的呻吟，沉醉在那种嗓音，宛如抚上音色清亮的小提琴，他直起身子，凑在对方耳边，滚烫的呼吸喷在对方皮肤却激起了一小片鸡皮疙瘩：“里奥，里奥，我的宝贝”他的爱人，他的珍宝，他想要把他的名字刻进他的肌肤昭告全世界却又受不了他受一点痛，法布雷加斯感觉自己像是正在喷发的火山，而激发他的人是里奥，他狠狠桎梏着对方，在这激烈杂乱的舞曲中完美的配合上对方，一只手握住抵在小腹可怜兮兮吐着液体的性器，耳边听着对方的喘息间都染上呜咽，双手圈住他的肩膀，恨不得黏在他身上。  
他大手包住那个充血发红的小东西，拇指略带怜惜地抵在那条小裂缝，他能感觉到里奥的身体在越发绷紧，明明自己的性器正在对方身体里肆虐，自己最脆弱的地方也被人掌控着，里奥却仍乖巧的倚在他怀里，于是心瞬间融化。一切从这刻都失控了，他听见里奥欢愉的低吟夹着自己的咆哮，还有那水声潺潺，肉体撞击的声音，奏出一曲狂乱的乐章，然后高潮如期而至，里奥拔高的音调，猛然缩紧的后穴，自己手上和肚子都被射到的精液，而几秒后他的阴茎感受到对方身体里因高潮带来的刺激而涌出的热流而投降，狠狠射进对方身体里。  
法布雷加斯听见里奥因为他的射精发出奶猫一样的啜泣，绷紧的身体倏地放松瘫在他身上，含糊地嘟囔着自己的名字，他的生理决定了他并不会有结，但他们都没有急着让他退出来，他们保持着那个姿势倒回床上，回味着刚刚那场酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
下一刻，他同时听见门响的声音和里奥惊喜的轻呼，随着那人进了屋，对方独特的雪松沉香侵进卧室，与里奥的酒香完美的交融在一起，杰拉德回到了。  
高个男人挂着笑容看着交缠在一起的两个人：“看来我错过了一场好戏。”  
法布雷加斯按着羞耻感回来想缩的里奥，按着他的腰让他待在原地，等着杰拉德走过来：“怎么这么久才回来。”  
“已经尽力了，天啊，你们俩闻起来真棒。”皮克脱掉外衣熟练的亲了亲两人的脸颊，一只手摸上他们还连在一起的部位，把沾着体液的手指喊进嘴里，嘴角扬起：“准备好进入下一轮了吗？”


	3. 间奏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 皮梅

第三章：间奏【大纲还要扩充。】  
里奥本能地想回应，却想起自己还在生杰拉德的气。赖在法布雷加斯身上不肯起来不肯转身，却没想皮克脱脱衣服直接爬上床，从身后将他抱起来，将Omega抱离了beta，阴茎离开后穴的瞬间，两人都禁不住呻吟了下。皮克讨好的亲吻着里奥的嘴角，一等他放下警戒就伸舌长驱直入。  
黏腻的亲吻迷得里奥七晕八素，迷迷糊糊就被杰拉德牵着鼻子走了。直到皮克以alpha的口吻命令他趴好，让塞斯克靠朝一边。Beta懒洋洋翻了个身，考虑到三个人，家里的床买的格外大，即便是四五个人一起睡都不会有问题。

里奥晕乎乎地用哆哆嗦嗦的四肢撑在床上，仅仅是离开alpha几秒钟，皮肤就痒的不行，他如同患了某种接触渴望症。就在他不耐烦，想要自己伸手抓过杰拉德，男人俯下身——他们相差着二十多厘米的身高差在这一刻体现的淋漓尽致——整个身躯笼罩住他，一只手擦着腹股沟然后留在鼠蹊按住他，拇指在那小块敏感的皮肤画着圈，另一手探进了他湿润的后穴，随着手指的翻弄搅动，他的体液混合着塞斯克留下的精液滴滴答答落在床单上：“宝贝，你湿得真厉害，想尝尝你”杰拉德危险地盯着那个紧张得一缩一缩的小嘴，他能感觉到手下里奥的阴茎又抬起头，哑着嗓子说：“不过，现在还是先解决这个状况，一会再好好品尝你，”

随着话音落下，杰拉德进入了他，由于身高和性别的差异，杰拉德一直有比较傲人的资本，即便有塞斯克之前的精液在里面和他自己的体液做润滑，杰拉德的进入还是让里奥觉得难以言喻的胀痛，像是被人用刀剑破开，分量沉重的性器昭告着自己的存在，操，他是被马操了吗，见鬼见鬼。那瞬间某种本能接管了里奥让他想要发怒，想去验证身上的alpha够不够资格拥有他，从胸腔发出咆哮，想要转身推开身上的alpha，攻击他。  
这种事情容易发生在没有绑定的Omega身上，刻在基因里的本能，会在热潮来临时，在众多alpha中挑选最优秀健康的，然后交配怀孕。杰拉德已经对这种情况聊熟于心，就在里奥才露出转身的意图想要伸手推他的时候，果断的一只手捏住里奥的脖子，另一只手十指紧扣，将小个子牢牢按进床垫动弹不得，性器却也因为这个动作进的更深，逼得Omega失声叫出来，但显然不是什么痛苦的声音，满足且热情高涨，就在刚刚的动作中Omega又射了一次。没有给里奥喘息的时间，就着里奥臀部高高翘起的姿势开始肆无忌惮插入抽出周而复始，这小家伙是怎么会有圣涡这种东西，看着里奥服服帖帖任由他折腾，杰拉德松开了捏着脖子的手指，来到Omega挺翘圆润的臀部，大掌包住，感觉指尖陷进丝滑的肌肤，恣意揉捏。  
法布雷加斯闻到空气中alpha信息素的变化，一开始冷冽的雪松已经变成沉稳、微苦回甜的沉香，明白杰拉德被诱导着进入了发情期。Alpha在青春期分化以后，不会有特定的发情期，一般他们的发情期会受到Omega的诱导，以便随时进入状态。法布雷加斯好以整暇地倚靠在枕头堆里看着眼前美景，但还是留着心观察，发情期的alpha控制欲和危险性都直线增高，非常容易在不经意之间伤害到Omega，更别提杰拉德那可以说是凶器的老二。  
可能是接连射了两次都没能得到休息，又被alpha穷凶极恶的进入，终于在一个大力的插入后，疲倦敏感到不行的里奥哭了出来，开始委屈地说讨厌皮克。明明他是那个莫名其妙牵连进这堆意外，不能首发，不能帮助球队，还被按着打了一剂抑制剂，冰冷的药水流淌在血液里把还没能燃起大火的小火星一下子扑灭却也让他一瞬间恶心反胃，心焦火燎的上场却没有赢球。回到更衣室还被alpha训了一顿顽固，任性，现在像是被饿狼盯上的小鹿，折腾玩弄。皮克是个混蛋，超级混蛋！  
杰拉德一看Omega被折腾得有气无力，身体还没从欢愉中完全缓和但主人已经开始哭花脸，抽抽搭搭狼狈的小模样，感觉自己变得更硬。结果小东西哭得更可怜了，他如同偷了蜜的大熊，心里那股火气也就消了。对Omega的倔强无可奈何，刚刚吐完整个人惨白着一张脸，生理性的泪水充盈着眼眶，人却斩丁绝铁的说，他要上场，他没问题。皮克立时就想狠狠照着屁股给他几巴掌，真的是他看不见自己是什么样不知道别人有多担心。又后怕要不是哈维尔反应敏捷挡住那该死的诱导素，后果不堪想象。  
即便平权到现在，针对Omega的各种歧视事件也不少见。总有人将比赛的失利或者里奥的伤情归咎于他Omega的身份，Omega过于脆弱根本不该加入竞技体育，巴拉巴拉之类的。什么都能归咎在里奥性别的问题上。不能接受里奥的强大，是因为他本人，是那么多年的坚持不懈。他们不曾见过里奥比赛全情的投入，不曾见他日复一日年复一年坚持训练，也不曾见到他为受伤和失利流下的泪水。更别提每次阿根廷之旅铩羽而归后，里奥因为自责和悲伤将自己关进麻木沉默的外壳下。那些人像是群秃鹫，捕风捉影的事情都可以拿来责备抹黑里奥。太多次杰拉德都想捂住里奥的眼睛耳朵，将他珍藏在心上远离那些伤害。可是怎么可能做到呢，因为只有在球场上的那个人才会露出最快乐像孩子般没有阴影的笑容。想到这一点，alpha的那烦躁的一面终于因为此刻Omega的样子得到了安抚。  
他总是拿这个小家伙没办法，小时候不管他怎么逗弄都面目表情，大约人都是贱的很，越是喜欢的人越想引起他的反应，一次比一次过分的玩笑，渴望着阿根廷人的注意力。却又在真的把对方逗哭后手慌脚乱安慰他，那时如果能让里奥停止流泪，他大概什么都能为他做，不管是陪他打游戏玩闹，还是赶走比赛里欺负他的人。这些年过去，这个毛病不仅没有治好相反还变本加厉，他喜欢看对方眉眼间透露的性感，享受着因为快感太强烈而带上哭腔的声音，软软地挠在心窝上。  
他抱起对方，后背紧紧贴在自己的胸口，我的。伸出舌尖舔走泪水，追逐着泪水滑落的路径来到嘴唇，便再也离不开，追逐着，挑逗着里奥的舌头。趁着里奥没注意，调整着彼此的位置，就着相连的姿势，让里奥双腿大张坐在他的大腿上，而双手霸道的紧搂着里奥。这个姿势虽然不如之前动的激烈却方便他深入，他感觉到头部顶在一条紧闭细缝，稍稍试探了几次，除了里奥高亢的尖叫和越发湿淋淋的阴茎，那地方还是羞答答不肯张开，看来Omega的身体还没有完全到发情期的高峰，强行挤进去，以他的大小很容易伤到里奥，他安抚的含住里奥的腺体，无声地引导着里奥放松下来不用紧张。不急，一道色香味俱全的佳肴可不是大火猛烤出来的，他有足够耐心等待着美味发酵。  
配合着里奥，不紧不慢地浅浅拔出，重重插入，过了片刻，里奥的喘息越发急促，嘴里哼哼唧唧不知道说着什么，身体也开始绷紧。他温暖湿润的甬道狠狠绞紧皮克的阴茎，身体内部又涌出一股热液，涨得通红的阴茎再一次喷出精液。这一刻，他咬牙切齿恨不得将皮克咬出血，alpha从他的小穴退了出去，没有射在他的身体里，而是抽出后射在了他臀部和后背。他内部的空虚还是缠着他不放，他知道对方的考虑。他还没到峰值，多次成结只会增加他的负担，最后精疲力尽。欲求不满的Omega会在热潮开始后的几个小时迅速进入峰值，骤时只要进到子宫内射，发情期就会得到解决。有些不怀好意的alpha会故意不等Omega进入高峰就多次成结，然而等到高峰期又故意不射进去，本来一次就能搞定的事，反反复复吊着Omega。就像你已经两三天没有睡觉在崩溃的边缘还被不断的叫醒。他们这次只批了三天的假期就要赶回巴塞罗那。以前俱乐部放假，他们三个仗着年轻肆无忌惮的疯了一通，等到四天发情期过去，里奥完全跟才出生的小鹿一样，颤颤巍巍迈不出一步，在床上又躺了两天才慢慢缓过来。所以他们定下了个规则，比赛期间遇上发情期只成结一次，快速解决发情期。  
可是知道归知道，他还是受不了alpha没有射在他里面，他绝望地想要被内射，他被荷尔蒙霸占的大脑只想要杰拉德占有他，用精液充满他的内部。纵使这刻他已经累得不想动弹，射过三次的阴茎也暂时硬不起来，然而Omega的那面还是不知餍足，想要撒播打滚求得alpha的关注。  
直到他被人揽进怀里，一双大手温柔地抚摸着他还在颤抖的身体，手指重新塞进他饥渴淫荡的后穴，他才知道他又哭起来了。  
杰拉德含着他的耳垂，低声安慰着他，才射过还没有完全软下去的性器重新滑进他的后穴，里奥舒服的哼了一声，趴在皮克的身上，他感觉一旁的法布雷加斯起身，却困得不想睁眼。他听见对方在问杰拉德话，但音量不大他就没费心去听。然后对方带着什么东西重新走回他身边，手指将粘在额头的碎发往后捋了下：“里奥，先别睡，起来吃药”  
里奥继续装着鸵鸟，想借机就这么睡过去，但是这一刻alpha和beta又组成了盟友，杰拉德抱着将两个人的位置挪高了些，不公平明明大家一起做完爱，他累的不行，另外两个人还能这么精神奕奕的，尤其杰拉德抱着他跟报几岁的小孩子一样轻松得很。  
法布雷加斯将避孕药喂给里奥，虽然beta相比alpha不是那么容易让Omega受孕，但几率也还是有点。他们暂时还不准备要孩子，等到退役之后再说吧。将手上的杯子递到里奥唇边，让他就着喝完，想想又倒满一杯让他喝下。发情期的Omega太容易出现脱水问题了。法布雷加斯是天使，会是那个在发情期照顾他，确保他一切安好舒适的人。这杯水来的太及时，考虑到他分泌出大量的体液，还有那不间断的呻吟，他的嗓子像是绷紧的弓弦，每一滴水都如同甘露滋润了他。杰拉德看到里奥舔舔嘴唇，情不自禁凑过去亲了下，却蹭到刚刚沾到嘴上的药粉：“这个药味道真的很诡异啊。”  
“是吗，我觉还好啊，有点甜，以前就说过你不喜欢就不要蹭过来。”那个药本来就是专门为Omega准备的，杰拉德一直不喜欢那个味道，说了多少次不要凑过来都不听。  
“可是我喜欢你啊”杰拉德从善如流的说着。  
法布雷加斯懒得理会他们俩这种十年如一日的戏码，拿过柔软的大毛巾仔细擦过里奥汗淋淋被乱七八糟体液打湿的身体。  
beta还想去把毛巾丢洗衣机，但里奥和皮克同时伸出手将他拉到床上。里奥这次真的是眼皮撑不开了，皮克调整了他们的姿势，从身后抱着他像是大勺子搂着小勺子，里奥把头埋进法布雷加斯的脖颈，感受着两个人将他围在了中间，内心Omega的那面发出幸福得冒泡的哼哼声，他能听见两个人在喃喃低语，“我想你了，塞斯克”，“我也是，”“真好你们都在，”“我知道，”杰拉德沉香味道的信息素如同毯子笼罩在他们身上，而鼻尖是塞斯克清爽如青草的味道，像是雨后的诺坎普球场，让他最舒服的味道。  
他感到安心，让他休息一下吧，不用太久，等醒过来他会加入进对话……


	4. 终曲

终章：高潮  
里奥因为无法言喻的空虚醒过来，他能感觉到后穴没有阴茎的存在而让体液源源不断溢出，身体渐渐染上高烧般的灼热，他被两个人好好的抱在中间。不过与睡前的姿势有点出入，背后抱着他的人是塞斯克，正面则是杰拉德，alpha将头埋在他的脖颈，一只手占有欲地霸占着他的腰。  
出于Omega对接触的渴望，他不是很介意两个人半个身子压在他身上，这样的情况如果是两个alpha怕是早就能闹翻天，而换成alpha和beta，beta也会不耐烦，但他是Omega，眼下被人需要，被人占有恰恰就是最让他满意的时候。  
先前两轮性爱带来的影响让他还能保持些许的清醒，距离他完全变成欲望下的俘虏还有一点时间，他喜欢这样的时间，他最爱的两个人在他身边。他慢慢地挪出一只手，一下一下梳理着杰拉德的头发，现在回想起两个人争执起来的事情都觉得好笑，他不是不明白杰拉德的心情，男人架着他摇摇欲坠的身体，忧心忡忡望着他苍白的脸。只是他不能，他做不到静静坐在一边，什么都帮不上球队。他喜欢奔跑在草坪上的畅意，运球甩开眼前的敌人，最终看着足球在空中划出一道干净利落的弧线攻破门框。也喜欢进球后大家相拥庆祝，沉醉在每一次夺冠后的狂欢。  
仅仅因为这种莫名其妙的原因，他才不会让这种破事阻拦他，他不自卑于自己是Omega，也不在乎世人拿他的性别做文章，他在乎的是上场的每一分钟，是与队友并肩作战。他想不起来有多少次因为这件事跟杰拉德吵架，不单单是因为alpha对Omega天生就有一种职责和控制欲，更是因为他们彼此相爱，太过在乎。他记得从小的时候，杰拉德就总是为他挺身而出。他被人犯规踢到了，杰拉德会冲上去跟对方吵起来，严重点时候还能直接打起来，最后被红牌罚下场。他和法布雷加斯总是在维护他。  
搂在腰上的手紧了紧，原本安安分分贴着他锁骨的嘴唇吮吸起那小块薄薄的皮肤，男人的声音还带着睡意：“怎么样？”  
“马马虎虎，还好”里奥因为对方用上牙齿轻轻嵌进皮肤而乱了呼吸的节奏。  
杰拉德没错过那个小变化，饶有趣味的继续着自己的工作，含糊地说：“你在想什么？”  
“没什么，就是有点生气。”  
“里奥，如果是因为之前的事，我不会道歉的，我永远不会因为担心你而感到歉意。”  
“傻瓜”里奥扯了下杰拉德的头发，看着alpha吃痛的表情继续说：“我总是在让你们担心，我讨厌每次输球后，比起分析输球的原因或者评价我们赛场的表现，总有人更热衷于谩骂队员，也不喜欢媒体总是问你些奇奇怪怪的问题”  
皮克停下了嘴上的动作，往上挪了下，将里奥揽进怀里，他知道里奥指的是什么。一些极端球迷无休无止的指责辱骂，如果只针对他们球员也就算了，但上升到他们的家人朋友就是另一回事。他记得当他们公开了关系时，简直是一滴水滴进油锅乱做一团。媒体像是鬣狗穷追不舍，捕风捉影。当时只要里奥受伤状态不好，人们就喜欢叫他滚回家生崽，仿佛他决定跟谁在一起就不再是那个统治了足坛的人。  
“没事，我可擅长对付他们了。”杰拉德露出一种得意洋洋的笑容，他从来不是队里那种沉默寡言的人，恰恰相反他喜欢发声，他的目标之一就是永不闭嘴。他不会坐观上壁装聋作哑，当处于他这个位置，有时候语言会有力量。正如那些黑子可以用语言挑衅伤害他在乎的人，他也可以用语言去声明。  
里奥和塞斯克都是沉静的人，尤其里奥，十几年如一日的低调害羞。这很可爱，没有关系他们可以继续保持这样，或者说杰拉德希望他们能自由的这样享受生活，而他会做好其他的事，

眼下，正有一件事刻不容缓。杰拉德能闻到空气中里奥信息素味道的变化。香甜可口的果酒经过时间的洗礼演变成了陈年佳酿，表达着身体的主人热潮的需求。杰拉德吻上里奥的脖子，一只手来到开始分泌体液的后穴，距离上一次使用才过了几个小时，非常顺利的就伸了进去，甬道里的嫩肉柔顺的收缩挤压着手指。里奥的呼吸变得急促，不仅仅是杰拉德作乱的手指，他此刻敏感肿胀的腺体被人轻咬着，塞斯克醒了。Beta一只手玩弄上里奥胸前的乳头，捏住用指甲擦过乳尖，感受着小小肉芽充血挺立起来，另一只手加入了杰拉德，两个人四个指头满满撑开了里奥。里奥扭动身子想要从目前的处境逃脱，却被起了身的alpha按着大腿被迫承受：“啊，恩，哈，你走开，”Omega的身体在两人乐此不疲的骚扰下，快速进入了状态,一开始只是缓慢溢出的体液像是突然打开了开关，源源不断流出来打湿了两个人的手腕。三个人之前是赤条条一起睡觉，这会自然也没穿衣服，里奥可能因为人种问题，从小就晒不黑，同样在阳光下暴晒着训练，但你看看这个躺在被窝里的小混蛋，像是剥了壳的鸡蛋，光滑柔嫩。整个人就差没白到反光，也因此此刻染上情欲的里奥，那抹红色无处可藏已经染满全身。  
“嗨，杰里”。塞斯克也爬了起来，连带着把里奥抱了起来，凑向前与杰拉德亲吻，手上却没闲着，放过泛红的小穴，握住了Omega形状姣好的性器，Omega的生理让他们会觉得插入行为有更多快感。手活则像是一剂助兴针。  
等着塞斯克和杰拉德恋恋不舍的从亲吻中分开，看向抱在怀里的Omega，里奥身下的床单已经打湿了一小片，呼吸紊乱，若不是塞斯克抱着他，怕是早就瘫软在床上缩成一团。  
凭借着十几年的交情，和多年厮混在一起的默契，塞斯克和杰拉德交换了一个眼神就行动了起来。杰拉德将里奥接过来抱紧在怀中，低下头贴着他的耳朵说：“里奥，还记得我之前说的吗？想好好尝下你。”  
低沉磁性的嗓音直接在耳后响起仿若一声惊雷，一个字一个字锤在里奥的脑海，令他晕眩不已几秒之后他才意识到对方说得到底是什么，肉眼可见的整个人变红，羞得不行，推搡着就想跑却挣脱不了alpha的双臂，而那个作恶的人继续引诱着他：“只有我们俩，塞斯克就太可怜了，我想看你帮他口交，帮他吸出来。”随着话音，杰拉德拉着里奥的手握上塞斯克的性器，不给里奥考虑的空闲，塞斯克俯身含住里奥的喉结：“please，Leo”  
里奥头晕乎乎的听从了两个人的命令，靠着有杰拉德支撑他，他才努力让没有力气的四肢调整到一个完美的姿势——他四肢着力跪伏在床上，脸颊磨蹭着beta性质勃发的性器，臀部高高翘起，上身却尽可能的贴服在床单上——虽然整个过程都摇摇晃晃的，但他还是尽可能的保持住了，顺服，从热潮逐步接手他的头脑，擦去其他的想法唯独留下这个概念和一具追求快感的身体。  
里奥能感觉到杰拉德的阴茎磨蹭着他敏感的后穴，像是受不住那股热度，他又往前缩了缩，却被男人握紧腰部固定住，躲无可躲。与此同时他整个人几乎都埋在了塞斯克的胯部，里奥一只手抓紧床单，另一手搭在beta的大腿，鼻翼间充斥着情欲的味道，试探着伸出舌尖轻轻的舔了下凸起的筋脉。这不是他第一次做这个事，怎么说呢，他们在一起的这些年基本上什么都试过了。总结下，里奥是最擅长这个的，一部分原因是他咽反射敏感度很低，另一部感谢他是Omega，有些事大概刻在基因里，一点就通。  
里奥能感觉到塞斯克的手划过他的发梢却并没有用力，而是将主动权交给他。他张开嘴含住阴茎的头部，舌尖勾过冠状槽的裂口，精液不是他吃过最好吃的东西，但显然他不介意也停不下来，他一次又一次的抬头低头，每一次都比上一次含的更深，手掌下塞斯克的大腿肌肉在收紧，呼吸也变重，是我让他变成这样的。这个想法驱使着里奥更卖力的干活，他放松的让对方的性器滑入口腔递到喉咙，小心注意着不要让牙齿刮到，给杰拉德做的时候总是容易出这个问题。  
“你们两这样忽视我，让我有一点受伤呢~”虽然声音的主人听上去完全是乐在其中，但还是敲响了里奥的警钟，不等他抬起来说点什么，里奥就感觉到有呼吸喷在小穴，下一刻柔软却带着不容拒绝的舌头就甜上他的后穴。  
“啊！唔，杰拉德，不要，嗯……”可怜的Omega再也不能继续他的工作了，要是没有那只有力的手臂横在他的腰间支持，他一定已经融化软倒了。太可怕了，这种快感，被紧追，被逼迫着却逃脱无门，更别说难于启齿的羞耻感。他哭喊着想要挣扎，舌头没法进得那么深，然而对方铁了心打算用舌头描绘他的甬道，将他舔开，黏腻的水声不绝于耳。  
有那么几秒里奥完全沉醉在那种感觉，忘记了眼前的一切，塞斯克用巧劲抓了抓他的头发，不痛却拉回了他的注意力：“里奥，不要停下，我想看你含着我的老二，嘴巴被撑开，即使你那么擅长精通此道，却还是没法好好包住我，只能任由唾液滑出，你喜欢这种感觉不是吗，里奥，即使你已经快喘不上气，即使我们给了你这么多快感，你还是想要更多……”  
里奥为对方的话颤栗，背脊冒出鸡皮疙瘩，他没法在思考，也说不话，杰拉德作乱的舌头打碎了他思考的能力，但那时塞斯克，他想要满足他，他也想要满足自己。他怀念嘴里被充实的感觉，他笨拙的用手指圈住对方性器底部，另一只手按压着被他的睾丸，重新将阴茎含了进去，一时间他分不清究竟是哪边的水深更大。  
“老天，我知道我以前就说过这句话，但里奥，你真的太棒了，甜蜜可口，你根本不知道你现在有多泛滥。”杰拉德直起身，眼神却没有离开Omega的后穴，他的胡子被液体打湿，对方的后穴也是一塌糊涂，源源不断往外溢着液体，如同烂熟的桃子，一个指头按下去便汁水四溢。  
然而另外两个人却顾不上他了，里奥能感觉到嘴里的阴茎比之一开始涨大一圈， beta不自觉开始用力用力按在他的后脑。没有杰拉德在一旁的分心，里奥更是专心一心一意让对方操弄着他的嘴，万幸手掌帮他分担一部分长度……  
但安静观看可不符合一个性头上的alpha，瞧准时机，他将三根指头直接捅进了后穴，熟能生巧的按在对方体内神经丛最多的地方，堵在嘴里的肉块限制了Omega的哀鸣，阿根廷人的身体却在巨大刺激下猛的往前挺了一下，无力的手掌嘘嘘搭在bete的鼠蹊处，让对方的阴茎毫无阻力的整个进到了里奥的嘴里，径直抵在了喉咙，他的鼻尖擦着对方的毛发，炙热的头部一直摩挲着喉咙口，窒息的感觉让他不由的想抽气挤压着阴茎，很快塞斯克就在这种刺激下射了出来。  
塞斯克怕里奥难受，想射的时候就抽出来，却没料到杰拉德玩的这一手和Omega随后的举动。等他将分身抽出来时，大半精液都射在对方嘴里：“里奥，吐出来。”  
“晚了……”使用过度的部位一时缓不过来，里奥哑着嗓子说道，他不介意喝下对方的精液，虽然吓了他一跳，但就结果，体内Omega的那一面正心满意足的打滚。  
“还没结束呢，里奥”杰拉德俯下身蹭了下里奥的头发，空气中的信息素正表明着Omega已经完全做好准备，虽然主人正在懒洋洋一动不动。杰拉德轻巧的抱着里奥让他翻身正对着自己，抬高了里奥的双腿搭在手肘，让对方私处无从掩藏。杰拉德从下往上慢慢移动着视线，里奥后穴有一点点红肿，不断流出的液体让穴口看起来亮晶晶，未能发泄的性器可怜兮兮的挺立着，嘴角沾着没全咽下去的白灼，杰拉德起了坏心眼，故意只在穴口浅浅抽出，有一下每一下的用头部蹭过对方泥泞的穴口。  
“里奥，喊我daddy，我就给你”  
里奥瞪了他一眼，如果不是这个有点悬空的姿势，不好着力，他一定会打杰拉德，在这一刻他算是彻底领教了什么是隔靴搔痒，求而不得的后穴更加饥渴的张合着，每次都迫不及待想要吞入alpha的性器，但才将将含住一个头部对方就抽了出去，像是羽毛扫过肌肤，他要疯了。  
塞斯克这次没有在一旁观看，反而探下身配合着含住里奥的阴茎，前面的满足和后穴的空虚像是冷热交替刺激着里奥岌岌可危的神智，久久悬在半空却差着一口气，不上不下，要不是杰拉德和塞斯克两个人牢牢桎梏着他，此刻他早就辗转反侧毁掉身下的床单了。这种折磨像是用钝刀子杀人，永远得不到痛快的一秒钟，里奥的理智也在被一寸寸消磨掉，身体内部的空虚不满足正在一步步蚕食他，他哭了出来，眼泪顺着眼角滑落，Omega的那部分在这场战争中获得了上风，叫嚣着只想被满足，被占有，而眼前的alpha就是心之所向，  
里奥终于认输了，他呜咽地开口，一开始那个声音太小，并且混乱的Omega下意识说了阿根廷语，因为迟迟得不到回应，他哽咽着继续：“求你，daddy，狠狠插进来，求你，进来，想要你！”。  
随着最后一个字落下，空气中原本黏黏腻腻的信息素骤然一变，厚重的沉香以遮天蔽日的趋势倾倒，潜伏的捕食者醒过来，杰拉德用近乎咆哮的声音命令塞斯克让开，随手抽过一个枕头垫在Omega的后腰，仗着对方柔韧将小个子的双腿摆成了M字，大腿几乎是抵在他自己的肩膀，不给对方适应的机会就狠狠撞了进去，第一下就结结实实撞在了子宫口。  
“啊——！”随着一声高亢的呻吟，里奥高潮了，阴茎抽动了几下，射出了半透明的液体，射到了两个人的小腹，胸口，全身肌肉较紧，用后脑研磨着床单。  
但杰拉德并没有给与对方休息的时间，反而对着因为高潮而稍微松懈的宫颈口不停猛力撞击着，恨不得能把睾丸一起挤进去进去。这是他的Omega，是那个偷走他心的小混蛋，看着他在自己身下的模样，只想将对方弄得更乱些，揉虐着对方的唇瓣，追逐着不断躲闪的舌头，想要它们充血红肿，想要饮下里奥的血，吞下他的肉，让他完完全全，每一寸肌肤每一段骨头都属于他，从里到外都是我的，没有谁能从他手中夺走里奥。  
不顾里奥啜泣着想要推开他，逃走，小个子因为过于激烈的快感而几乎发疯，太快了，太涨了，太热了，后穴的软肉已经驯服如同烤化的黄油再没力气反抗，磕磕绊绊地承受着横征暴敛。终于一次全力插入下，杰拉德感觉到阴茎一口气顶进了一个更为紧致温暖的小口，像是小一个号的套子紧紧包裹住他，宫颈口像张小嘴一下一下吸吮他，而里奥已经完全失去理智，再也克制不了的呻吟伴随着抽插的水声变成一支乐章，他像是在瞬间被打开了开关，即因为快感而痴狂，又因为自己被进入的如此之深而惊异，他也不知道自己想要什么，身体和信息素都在叫嚣着更多。他能感受到杰拉德阴茎凸起的经脉，还有分身沉甸甸不容忽视，像是一次征服，而他早已丢兵弃马。但是还不够，他想念刚刚含着塞斯克的感觉，吞咽着口水，他挣扎着想要扭过身子，杰拉德看出他的意思，放松了力道让里奥能够转过去。  
里奥抚摸着塞斯克半硬的阴茎，想要对方再射一次，一边承受着杰拉德毫不留情的抽插，一边含着塞斯克的阴茎，字面意思的被彻底操开了，不论哪张嘴，而他还想要更多，信息素肆无忌惮的流窜着，无声地告诉另外两个人，再用力，即使弄坏他也没关系。完全不去考虑他这副样子对另外两个人造成了什么影响了。  
他几乎和beta同时到达，姿势的原因他没能像上一次全部吞下，一部分射在他口中，另一部分射在脸上，看起来带着一种被凌虐却性感的美。杰拉德重重吸进了一口气，复尔猛地俯下身，再无顾及的操弄他，底端的阴茎结也开始膨胀，里奥不由自主哀鸣，太过分了，比起肠壁，生殖口的刺激像是加剧了数倍。红肿充血的小穴随着肉棒的进出翻出了颜色鲜艳的内壁又被野蛮的塞回去。然后杰拉德突然一把将他抱起困在怀里钉在阴茎上，硬挺狠狠顶进子宫里撑开小小的器官，射精的同时完全张开了。这一次里奥连续射精疲软的性器只稍微吐了点前列腺液，但他的子宫在刚刚一系列的动作后突然到了极限，迎来了Omega特有的高潮，大量的液体奔涌出来却因为皮克的结堵着，回灌进他的身体，他宛如案上鱼肉徒劳的在皮克怀里挣扎，叫哑的嗓子再次迸发出嘶哑的哭喊。  
等到alpha漫长的射精结束，怀里小巧的Omega已经完全说不出话，只是埋头靠着他的锁骨时不时呜咽一声。杰拉德抱着里奥小心翼翼换了个姿势，让Omega依偎在自己怀里，躺在没被乱七八糟体液打湿的地方。短时间内折腾了这么几次，饶是里奥平时锻炼的再好也基本电力耗尽该断电了，尤其Omega看上去离彻底坠入睡眠就一步之遥。杰拉德伸出手接住塞斯克准备好的水，扶着里奥喝下去。一旦补水结束里奥又立刻埋头缩回杰拉德脖颈，鼻尖蹭着alpha的腺体。  
塞斯克以防万一用指尖摸上里奥还含着性器的后穴，结完全撑开了对方的后穴，抚平了每一丝褶皱，里奥因为他的举动绷紧了身体，哀鸣起来。  
杰拉德立刻安慰他：“嘘嘘嘘，没事的，只是看一下，里奥。”塞斯克也收回了手指，没有沾着血迹，因为尺寸的差异，只要润滑少了一点就太容易受伤。即便里奥是Omega，alpha的结还是带给了不小的负担，某种意义的甜蜜烦恼。  
塞斯克将被子拉过来盖到两人身上，估计还要十多分钟，结才能消下来。他要去准备点吃的，没道理等里奥醒过来只能吃能量棒，那他们俩也太残忍了。如果没有问题里奥的热潮也就结束了，还剩下将近两天，他们可以好好休息下。塞斯克揉了下里奥的头发，亲了下杰拉德的脸，示意自己洗个澡，然后准备下食物。  
杰拉德笑着点头，还有什么可以比现在更幸福吗，他爱的人都在身边，而这里是风雨中的宁静。


End file.
